In a conventional low-temperature plasma sterilizer, sealed capsules containing an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution (hereinafter referred to as a hydrogen peroxide solution) are accommodated in a capsule container for filling a sterilizing chamber with a hydrogen peroxide gas.
A plurality of hydrogen peroxide capsules are horizontallydi sposed and selected in sequence at a certain position for removing a hydrogen peroxide solution. At this time, in order to facilitate the removal of the hydrogen peroxide solution from the capsules, the capsules are pressurized with air compressed by a pressurizing means.
Related techniques include a low pressure hydrogen peroxide vapor sterilizing method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,982, a hydrogen peroxide plasma sterilizing system disclosed in Patent Kokoku S2(1990)-62261 (Patent No. 1636983), a liquid introducing system disclosed in Patent Kokoku H4(1992)-55706 (Patent No. 1767914) and a sterilizing agent distribution cassette for a sterilizer disclosed in Design Registration No. 821519.
In a conventional capsule container, since the hydrogen peroxide capsules are horizontally disposed, they occupy a large space. In addition, since the capsule container requires a removal device provided with a selection mechanism for selecting a hydrogen peroxide capsule, and an exclusive pressurizing means for pressurizing a hydrogen peroxide capsule with compressed air to facilitate the removal of a hydrogen peroxide solution from the capsule, its structure is complicated, thus increasing the cost.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a sterilizing agent capsule container and a sterilizer which occupy only a small space and are simple in structure, and where a hydrogen peroxide solution can be securely taken out of capsules.